


The Hike

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: (Y/N) and Ray go out for a hike but some problems arise on your adventure.





	The Hike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot that I wrote! I hope you like it! <3

(Y/N) and Ray had just moved into a new apartment.  
They both were unpacking some boxes when (Y/N)  
looked over at the clock and noticed that it was lunchtime.  
“Ray, time for lunch,” (Y/N) called. For lunch, (Y/N) had made a salad for both to enjoy.

Once they were finished, Ray took the dishes off the  
table and brought them to the kitchen sink.  
(Y/N) then had an idea.  
“Ray!” (Y/N) yelled, “we should go out for a hike, we  
haven’t gone out since we moved here.”  
Ray laughed and nodded, “You’re right, we haven’t. What do you think we should do then?”  
“I know that there is a trail not too far from here, let's  
go pack some stuff and head out,” (Y/N) suggested.  
“A hike sounds nice, alright then” Ray agrees.

Ray and (Y/N) went to the other room, grabbed two  
backpacks and started to pack some things.  
They packed things they would need like sunscreen and water. After grabbing everything they needed, they both headed to the car.  
(Y/N) climbed into the driver's seat and Ray in the passenger's seat.

As soon as they reached the trail and got out of the  
car they began their hike.  
The scenery was beautiful, there were lots of animals  
and different kinds of trees like evergreens and pine  
trees: there was also many plants around too.  
Then, all of a sudden, (Y/N) found Ray’s favourite  
flower, Lily of The Valley. Ray loves this flower because in  
flower language this flower means ‘Promise of Happiness’.  
“Ray look what I found,” (Y/N) exclaimed.

Ray looked over at what (Y/N) was calling him over for  
then smiled when he realized what it was. As soon as he  
spotted where they were he ran over to them. They were  
located quite some ways away from the path.  
“Ray, wait!” (Y/N) cried, “shouldn’t we leave a trail so we don’t get lost?” (Y/N) offered to which Ray replied by shaking his head and saying a firm “No.”

As (Y/N) and Ray headed over to the flowers, only  
going slightly away from the path, Ray then spots (Y/N)’s  
favourite flower, a Geranium. In flower language this  
means ‘Happy Because Of You’.  
Ray once again ran towards the flower that was  
even further from the path.  
“Okay Ray, we should really start leaving a trail so  
we can find our way back,” (Y/N) suggests.  
“(Y/N) listen we’ll head back before we get too far and before it gets dark.”  
(Y/N) nods but still feels uneasy, so she secretly starts  
to make a trail so they can find their way back, just in case.

This continued all throughout the day and into the  
late evening. They eventually were completely lost.  
“Um, (Y/N) I think we’re lost…” Ray states with a shaky voice.  
Ray then starts to pace around in circles and panics as well.  
“Oh no, oh god what do we do, we’re lost (Y/N)!” Ray cried.

“Calm down Ray, a while back I started to make a  
trail to lead us back, so let’s just follow it back to the path,”  
(Y/N) stated calmly.  
Ray stared at (Y/N) for a second then nodded, still slightly in a panicked faze. They  
looked around a moment to find where (Y/N) had stopped the trail she was making.  
When they found the last marker, they started to follow the trail of them. 

They were following the trail in silence until Ray broke it.  
“Hey, um, thanks for, you know…” Ray trailed off.  
“Know what?” (Y/N) questioned with a smirk.  
She knew full well what he was thanking her for but, she wanted him to say it out loud.  
Ray sighed “thanks for starting a trail even when  
I said not to,” he admitted. (Y/N)’s smirk only grew after he admitted it.  
“Told you,” (Y/N) mumbled only half hoping Ray  
didn’t hear, but he did and playfully hit (Y/N) on the shoulder.  
“You don’t need to rub it in,” Ray growled. (Y/N)  
just laughed and soon after Ray joined in laughing.

After about half an hour, both (Y/N) and Ray started  
to recognize the flowers they spotted earlier like (Y/N)’s  
favourite flower, a Geranium. They didn’t even notice that  
the trail that (Y/N) made earlier had ended, but that didn’t matter  
as long as they kept going the way they were. Soon they  
spotted the Lily of The Valley which is Ray’s favourite  
flower and not long after, the path was in view. 

“Finally!” (Y/N) yelled after finding the path again.  
They headed back to where this whole adventure had  
started, outside of the woods. Once they were out of the woods Ray looked up to the sight of the sky becoming orange and pink.  
“Looks like we made it back before it got too dark,” Ray stated.  
“Yeah,” (Y/N) replied.  
Both of them walked to their car and climbed in.  
As Ray started the car he cleared his throat, “let’s never go off the path again, but even if we decide to let’s do what you did, make a trail.”  
(Y/N) nodded in agreement and with that Ray drove them both home so they could have some dinner and go to bed in each others arms.


End file.
